The Thief vs The Assassins
by Spirit Soldier
Summary: Not much is known about Eugene's past. He is an orphan that turned to a thief before meeting Rapunzel. So what if his past as Flynn Rider catches up to him, and put those he loves in possible danger? He'll need to do all he can to protect them from the assassins that are after him. And Eugene still have a few tricks up his sleeves. Post-Tangled.
1. Prologue

**Hello readers and welcome to my new story. I got this idea when I was reading Tangled fanfics, specifically some with Rapunzel and Eugene having children. What if Eugene's past catches up to him, and something happened that might endanger his family? That what I asked myself. Add some elements of Naruto, and you get something different from some of the other Tangled fanfics. So, I hope you enjoy this prologue.**

 **P.S. This will have a few elements of Naruto, as I already stated. Not a huge amount to call it a crossover though.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Tangled.**

Chapter 0: Prologue

It's been over a decade since the story of Rapunzel and Eugene. Of how they met, their adventure together, when Rapunzel discover who she was, when Eugene died, and then was revived.

The days, months, and years after those two days became one of their happiest of their lives.

In the first two years, Rapunzel started to know her true parents. While they had missed eighteen years of her life, the three formed the familial bond. And Eugene was part of the bonding experience as well. While the king and queen of Corona was weary of the former thief, they quickly became fond of him once they knew who he really is.

As the years passed, many things happened. One was that Eugene and Rapunzel also got married. Another is that Eugene and Rapunzel learn more and more about ruling a kingdom, also the responsibilities of being a prince and a princess. Rapunzel also discovered that there are more kingdoms out there, something she didn't know about since she was stuck in the tower.

And the two, as time passed, had a few children.

Currently, the two of them are sleeping in one of the royal rooms. Eugene is sleeping on his side with Rapunzel right beside him, arms wrapped around his waist and head on shoulder, the both of them wrapped up in the blanket. The two of them are so deep in sleep, that they didn't notice the door opening.

Coming into the room is three kids. The eldest is a twelve year old girl with long brown hair and green eyes. The boy is nine, with short brown hair and brown eyes. And the last is a small five year old girl with short brown hair and brown eyes. The girls look a lot like Rapunzel while the boy look a lot like Eugene.

"Do you think mommy and daddy are still asleep?" The youngest of them asked.

The eldest nodded. "The two of them have stayed up a little longer than usual." She told them. "They must be very tired."

"Which will make this easier." The boy said with a sly grin. The two girls held matching grins before they nodded to one another. They tiptoed into the room and close to the bed where their parents are sleeping on.

"We'll take dad. You take mom." The eldest whispered to the boy. He nodded went over to their mom's side while the two girls went over to their dad's side.

"You're ready?" The eldest whispered to her younger siblings. They both nodded. "Okay on one-"

The children tensed up. "Two-" All of the children bend down to their knees a little, ready to jump. "-three!"

Instead of the parents screaming in shock, it was the children squealing when their parents suddenly grabbed them and push them on the bed, hovering over them. Rapunzel giggle at them with a grin. "You gotta try harder than that to surprise us you three."

All three of them pouted. "I thought you two were sleeping." The middle child stated.

"We were." Eugene told them, wearing the same grin as Rapunzel "But a creaking door hear, a whisper there, and a few foot steps got us awake." They pouted even more at that.

This is Eugene and Rapunzel's beloved children. The eldest is named Rachel Fitzherbert, the middle child is named Matthew Fitzherbert, and the youngest is named Hazel Fitzherbert. Each of them held traits to both their mother and father, though Rachel is a lot like Rapunzel while Matthew and Hazel acts a lot like Eugene.

Eugene chuckle before getting off his daughter and then getting off the bed. Rapunzel also got off her son. "Come on. Let see what the royal chef made for us."

"I hope it's waffles." Eugene replied back. "Or french toast. Anything sweets really."

"Yeah!" Hazel and Matthew cheered. Rapunzel and Rachel roll their eyes at the three.

The five of them started walking from the rooms to the dining room at the first level, with Rachel and Matthew beside them while Hazel is being carried by Eugene. Soon, the family made it to dining room, where a table of breakfast is at.

Matthew ran the next few steps to the table once he saw french toast and sausages while his family quickly got to the table with me. "Glad Chef Erno isn't here." Flynn commented, putting his youngest on one of the seats. "He always give me a dirty look whenever I'm near the dining room or the kitchen."

"Probably because you blew up his kitchen whenever you tried to cook." Rachel responded in amusement.

"Hey, not all of us have the level of cooking you and your mother has!" Flynn protested. "And that only on- wait, two times I did that I blew up the kitchen!"

Rachel giggle before digging into her french toast, not noticing Flynn and Rapunzel exchanging looks. While the fact Eugene messed up the kitchen is a part of it, the reason he gave the former thief dirty looks is because of his time as a thief. There are still those who didn't forgive Eugene for his past crimes.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Matthew asked, after swallowing his mouth full of french toast. He would've talked with his mouth full, but his mom's lecture about manners is still fresh in his head. "Are we going to the forest? Maybe ride on Maximus? Or how about-?"

"Matthew, don't think we forgot about where we have to go today." Rapunzel told the boy, smirking at him.

The nine year old groan and slump on his seat. "Do we have to go?" Matthew groan to his parents. "That knighting ceremony sounds boring."

"While I agree with you on the boring part," Eugene said to his son, ignoring his wife's pointed look. "We still need to go. We have to be respectful to the other kingdoms."

"Is that what mom told you say?"

"I will neither confirm nor deny that."

"What does 'confirm' and 'deny' mean?" Hazel asked her parents.

Rapunzel smiled. "Confirms means saying someone is right while deny means saying someone is wrong, sweetie." Hazel let out an 'oh' before happily eating her breakfast.

"Still, can we go ride on Maximus before we go?" Rachel asked her parents, giving them the puppy eyes.

Eugene stifle a smile. Those eyes remind him a lot of Rapunzel. "Sure, we'll go." After that, the family remain silent as they ate.

This is Rapunzel and Eugene's new life. They live in a giant castle, are the prince and princess of Corona, and have three wonderful children. It's their happily ever after.

But that will be interrupted, once Eugene's time as Flynn Rider catch up to him.

 **And that's the end. Like I did with Riley's Friend (And Crush) is a Wizard, I made the chapters short for right now. It will help me get them out quicker. I hope all of you will like this story. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	2. Knighting Ceremony

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Sorry if it took a little while, but I have some trouble writing the chapter. I hope this is good. Here, we are going to the knighting ceremony. So, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Tangled.**

Chapter 01: Knighting Ceremony

(Unknown Area)

"So, you know your mission, correct?" An unknown voice asked.

In an area a bit far from Corona, two figures are discussing something in a small cave. Both of them are male, with one of them having glowing red eyes.

The red eyed man nodded. "Infiltrate the castle, and kill Eugene Fitzherbert, a.k.a Flynn Rider, in any means necessary." He said. His voice is calm and control, showing no emotions. "Make sure he's dead, and bring the body back to you."

"Be sure not to fail this." The other male said. "I want him dead, no matter what the cost is. And I'm paying you greatly for his death."

"My lord, I assure you that we will not fail." The red eyed man said. "My group of assassins are deadly enough to kill one man. The protection he has are merely obstacles."

With that, the red eyed man walk away, further into the cave before he disappeared. The other male stood their for a moment before he went the opposite the direction.

As he walk, the man ball his hands into fist. And a grin slowly came onto his face. "Soon, Rider, I will get you back for what you did. I will seek my vengeance on you."

(Corona)

After breakfast, Eugene took Rachel to the stables, where Maximus is at. The two of them climb onto the white horse, and started riding through the forest. It's something they do nearly every day, along with Matthew and Hazel (Although Rapunzel makes sure Eugene go slow whenever he's riding with those two.)

Eugene rode Maximus through the forest, being careful not to enter anywhere dangerous. All the while, Rachel is enjoying the wind rushing up on her face and the speed Maximus is going.

Soon, the two of them are up at a hill, where a view of the kingdom of Corona can be seen. "I will never get bored of riding Maximus." Rachel grinned, petting the horse's neck. Maximus lean into the touch, enjoying the petting. "I hope I'll be able to when I get older."

"Your mom and I won't stop you." Eugene told his daughter. "Although your grandmother is a different story." Rachel huff a little at that.

"Do I really need to act like a princess all the time?" Rachel asked, crossing her arms. "I know it's important to be one whenever I'm in public, but I can still have some fun."

"Well, your grandmother has grown up differently than you did, along with me and your mom." Eugene told her. "She grown up in a castle all her life. Luckily, both of your parents are more outgoing and adventurous."

Rachel roll her eyes and giggled at that. "Lucky me." Rachel said, grinning at her dad. After that, the two stayed silent for a little while, just admiring the view.

After a few minutes, Flynn spoke up. "We should go back to the castle. Get ready for that knighting ceremony." Rachel nodded in agreement to that.

"Can we go there in a slow place?" Rachel asked him. "I still want to talk to you on the way there." Eugene nodded at the request and with that, Maximus started galloping back to the castle in a slow pace.

As they went to the direction of the kingdom, Rachel spoke to him. "Dad?" She said nervously, wringing her wrists around. "When it's the knighting ceremony is over, will we still have time for the Tale of Rapunzel and Flynn?"

Eugene look at her in amusement. "Didn't I once heard you say to Matthew that my stories were for children, and that you weren't a child anymore?" He chuckle when Rachel flush and didn't look him in the eye. "We'll see if we have time for that tale again, little Racey."

Rachel elbowed him for using her nickname for when she was younger, making Eugene cry out in exaggerating pain (Despite it barely hurting). Rachel giggle at this while Maximus let out a horse like laugh.

(Eugene and Rapunzel's room)

"Are you sure it's a good idea to bring the kids with us?" Eugene asked as he put on his suit. It's a dark vest with a white long sleeve shirt, cravat, and light brown trousers. Eugene doesn't usually wear these kinds of outfits, but only do so during formal events, albeit very reluctantly.

Rapunzel, meanwhile, is putting on a purple-colored dress. "Yeah, I think it is." Rapunzel said, turning towards him. "It would something Rachel would be interested in, and Matthew and Hazel has to be exposed to stuff like that in the future."

"While I agree with you about Rachel, you forget that Matthew and Hazel has a lot of energy." Flynn responded, facing his wife."Probably before the ceremony gets halfway done, the two will get reckless. Or at the very least, Hazel would get sleepy."

"You can keep them busy dear." Rapunzel told him, smiling. "You have a knack for making the most boring things fun."

Eugene smirk. "One of my many talents love." He said, giving a playful bow.

Rapunzel giggle and roll her eyes at that. "Let's go see if the children got ready." Eugene nodded in agreement and the two walk to the door. Before they walk out, however, Eugene stopped her.

Rapunzel look at him, wondering why they stop, when Flynn pulled her in for a kiss. Rapunzel didn't hesitate to kiss back. When they pull back, Flynn spoke. "By the way, you look very beautiful."

"And you look very handsome." Rapunzel responded back before the two left their rooms.

After gathering their kids, and helping them with their suits and dresses, the family went to the cathedral, where the knighting ceremony is being held. Several other nobles from the other kingdoms are here as well to witness it, and the family have their own area where they could watch it.

Like Eugene predicted, Hazel got sleepy and ended up sleeping on Rapunzel's side while Matthew is getting a bit restless. Rapunzel and Rachel were paying attention to the knightings while Eugene was keeping an eye on his Matthew, keeping him quiet, along with helping him with the restlessness.

He was a former thief. He knows how to keep himself and others busy, while not drawing attention.

After the knighting was over, they all went to the feast. It was located in one of the more spacious rooms in the castle, with several tables set up according to each kingdom. The chefs had worked themselves to the bones, making a feast worthy of Corona.

"See Matthew, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Rachel told her brother. She and Rachel both have hazelnut soups (Their favorite food), along with fried shrimp. Hazel got herself tomato soup and bread, Tomas got chicken and rice, and Eugene got steak and mash potatoes.

Matthew swallow his bite of chicken before looking at his sister. "Easy for you to say. You were actually interested in the whole thing."

"Cause it's interesting to see how the knighting process go." Rachel argued. "We're gonna be ruling the kingdom someday, so it's important to learn what we can about it."

Tomas resist the urge to roll his eyes. "Yes, I heard that several times from you. You think I'll actually listen?"

Before Rachel could say anything else, Eugene spoke up. "Kids, save the arguments for when we get home." Eugene told them. The two of them muttered 'Yes sir' before going back to their meals.

After he took a sip of his punch, Eugene look around the place. He talked to some of the nobles here, and while some were friendly, others were a bit hostile.

His past as a thief didn't just stop at Corona. He stole from other kingdoms too, so there are some who still doesn't take kindly to him. There also a few in Corona who still doesn't like him.

"So daddy, mommy, will we still have time for a story?" Hazel asked, a bit of tomato soup on her cheeks. Eugene look at the time on the clock to see if they do before smiling. Rapunzel has a smile on her face as well.

"I think we do Hazelnut." Rapunzel said, using Hazel's nickname. The young girl smile brightly at that.

"So what story are you going to tell?" Hazel excitingly. Matthew and Rachel look eager as well. Their mother and father always make goods story, and also makes it fun as well during the day time.

Eugene grin. "It's gonna the tale of-" Suddenly, Eugene stopped talking and stiffened. He felt a sharp pain in his chest, like acid suddenly sprouted in his heart.

The children and Rapunzel look at him in confusion and concern. "Dad?" Matthew said, confused as to why he stopped talking. "Are you okay?"

"Eugene? Sweetie?" Rapunzel said in concern. Rachel also look concern while Hazel, like Matthew, look confused.

The man shakily stood up, his face paling a little. "I think I'm fine." Eugene said, trying to keep his voice strong. "I think I just need to-"

Without any warning, Eugene suddenly coughed out a mouth full of blood before his knees buckle and he fell onto the floor, on his side. He heard several screams from Rapunzel and his children, along with cries of shock from the other nobles and knights here. With bleary eyes, he saw Rapunzel on her knees and saying something, but the words sound so far away to him.

He saw many more people coming towards him before everything went back.

 **And that's the end. I hope all of you liked this chapter. I was kinda nervous about doing the last scene, as it might seems to quick for the attempted assassinations to be happening, but I decided to do it. And he got poisoned, if you hadn't guessed that. Review, favorite, and follow this story and I will see you guys later.**


	3. Poison

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, we're gonna find out what kind of poison Eugene got hit with. And gonna introduce a new character that might show up often. An OC. So, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Tangled.**

Chapter 02: Poisons

Rapunzel is with room, sitting on a chair with her hand in her husband's hand. She facial shows a lot of fear and worry while Eugene look sickly pale. With them, is a doctor named Herbal Sherman, the man short cut black hair, dark brown eyes, and glasses. He's also wearing a white doctor uniform on.

After Eugene fell on the floor, Rapunzel and the children immediately came to his side, with Rapunzel calling for help. One of the knights there went to get Doctor Sherman, while two others helped Rapunzel carry him to his room. Now, here they are.

"How is he?" Rapunzel asked him, her voice clearly expressing her worry. "Did you know what happened to him?" The doctor is silent, examining the blood he taken from Eugene, before looking up to Rapunzel.

"One thing I know for sure is that he got poison princess." Sherman told her, making Rapunzel's heart constrict. "With what, I'll need a little bit more studying to find out. I'll get more info once I study his blood and when it wakes up."

"How long will that take?" Rapunzel questioned, her voice small.

Sherman look at her with sympathy and understanding. "Not long princess. A few hours at the least." He reassured her. "As soon as I find something useful, I'll let you know."

"Thank you." Rapunzel told him gratefully. "I just hope Eugene can hold on long enough for you to help him."

"You know I'm lying right here." The two snap their heads to see Eugene looking at them, his eyes barely open. "I appreciate if you stop talking like I'm not."

"Eugene!" Before she knew what she was doing, she launched herself at him and gave him a tight hug. The pain cry coming from his mouth made her get off of them in a flash, looking shock and guilty. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Eugene smile at her weakly. "Don't worry about it. No permanent damage."

"How are you feeling Prince Fitzherbert?" Sherman asked him. "Anything else happening to you? Any symptoms I should know about?"

"Well for start, I can barely move my body." Eugene said weakly. "It hurts whenever I make any movement, a feel a sharp pain in my chest, I can barely breath right now, and everything right now is blurry. Very blurry."

The doctor wrote everything down on the clipboard he's carrying. "From the description you gave me, your in some type of painful paralysis, as well as chest pain, possible lung failure, and blurriness. It's a miracle you can still move at all."

"I'm stronger than I look doc. You know that." Eugene said to him. Sherman nodded in agreement.

"Indeed." Sherman said in agreement. Then he narrow his eyes. "Do you know what cause you to get poison? Anything you ate or drank? Or did anything pierce your skin today? Perhaps breathed in anything strange?"

Eugene furrow his eyebrows in thought. "I know it wasn't anything from the feast." Eugene said. "Unless anyone else got poisoned?"

"No. Just you." Sherman told him. Eugene nodded gratefully.

"...I can't think of any time I could get poison." Eugene finally said. "I don't remember getting cut anywhere, and I haven't smelled or breathed in anything else."

Sherman sighed. "With nothing to go on to find the source of the poison, we won't be able to find the poisoner." The doctor said. "We'll just have to focus on finding out what kind of poison is it and make an antidote for it."

Rapunzel nodded to that. While a bit angry that the assassin won't be caught, she's still glad that Doctor Sherman can do something about this poison.

"Where are the kids?" Eugene asked his wife.

Rapunzel smile at him reassuringly, though the worry is still in her eyes. "They're at their rooms. All of them are very worried, after you collapse." She then turn to Sherman. "Will they be able to visit him?"

Sherman nodded. "I don't see any problems with it." He told Rapunzel. "Just make sure they don't cause any rapid movements from him. We don't want to risk the poison to spread any faster."

"No. Definitely not." She'll make sure Thomas and Hazel aren't running around the room.

The doctor then get up. "I better go. I'll need to study this as soon as possible." He told them both. Then he focus on Eugene. "Try to hold out for as long as possibly Prince Fitzherbert."

"Doc, I told you to call me Eugene." The man groaned. "You know that I don't like formal names."

Herbal cracked a smile. "I know. That's why I do it." Eugene grumbled something under his breath while Rapunzel giggled.

Herbal has known Eugene for a long time. Before he became a doctor for the court, he helped out the man whenever got injured on a day of thievery. He's one of the few in Eugene's past that he could trust, and that list is very little.

Before Herbal left, he spoke to Rapunzel. "I suggest telling the King and Queen, as well as your children right now. The sooner they know, the better. But I'll let you stay here for as long as you need." With that, the doctor left the room, leaving Rapunzel and Eugene by themselves.

Eugene smile at his wife. "You better go do as the doc says." Eugene said to her weakly. He held her hand and gave it a weak squeeze. "Go on. I'm not going anywhere."

Rapunzel nodded before moving to give Eugene a light kiss on the forehead. "Just stay strong for us." Rapunzel pleaded, resting her forehead on his. "Don't die."

Eugene close his eyes and smile. "I won't. You would kill me if I do." Rapunzel smile weakly at that before going to inform her parents and her children.

As she walk, she couldn't hide the worry and fear on her face. Nothing like this ever happened before at Corona. At least, not for a long time. In the past, they were several assassins would try to kill Eugene for his past as Flynn Rider. So many that Rapunzel constantly feared for her love.

But it eventually slowly whittled down, until there wasn't anymore more assassination attempts. Rapunzel never felt so relieved in her life.

Now, the fear is coming back. Who would try to kill Eugene once again? Are there still those who hate Eugen so much that they would try to kill him? Someone in another kingdom? Maybe someone that was hired to do so?

She shook her head. Making guesses is gonna do nothing but make her worry further. Right now, she'll have to focus on breaking the news to her parents and her kids.

(Rachel's Room)

Rachel has been getting restless ever since she was sent to her room.

The young girl is laying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling and trying to forget the memory of her father falling on the ground, blood dripping from his mouth. And is failing.

She's been trying to several things to get her mind off it. Reading her books, painting and drawing, practicing her knitting, but none of it was working. Questions keep popping up in her head.

What happened to her dad? What cause him to cough up blood? Did he got sick somehow? Is it something else? Those questions keep popping in her head.

Just as she was about to decide to sneak into her parent's room, she heard the door opening. She turn her head to see her mom coming him. "Mom!" Rachel exclaimed, jumping off the bed and rushing to her mother. "Do you know what happened to dad?"

She saw her mother grimace, something that made her worry even more, before Rapunzel led her to the bed and sat down with her. "Your father is….poison Rachel." Her mother said. That shock the young girl.

"P-P-Poisoned?" Rachel stuttered, fear coming over her. She could barely say the next words. "I-I-Is he gonna die?"

Her mom quickly hugged the girl, who clung to her tightly. "No, he won't." She told her. "Doctor Sherman is gonna find an antidote to help him recover."

"How long will that take?" Rachel asked, tears already forming in her eyes. "And does grandpa, grandma, Thomas, and Hazel know?"

Her mom answered the first question. "I don't know how long it will take. But your father will stay alive long enough for the antidote to be made." She reassured her. "And I already told your grandparents. Thomas and Hazel, I haven't told yet."

Rachel look at her mom, tears threatening to spill out. "Why did somebody poison dad?" She asked, her voice filled with fear and sadness. Her mother winced.

"We don't know yet." She told her. "But right now, we're focus on healing your father." Rachel nodded before clinging onto her mother once again.

A part of the young girl couldn't believe that this was happening. That someone is trying to kill sweet and loving father. Just why would somebody try to do that? Why? That is the question being asked in the young girl's head.

 **And that's the end. I hope all of you liked the chapter, as well as the OC I made. For right now at least, he'll be pretty expressionless, as some doctors are like that, but have a sense of humor like Eugene. And he also involved in Eugene's past as Flynn Rider. So many things I can do with that.**

 **Also, how do you guys think he got poisoned? Something put in his food? In his drink? Or something else entirely? Well, I'm not about to reveal that yet. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


End file.
